


The Fires Flame

by FallensFalcons



Category: K (Anime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallensFalcons/pseuds/FallensFalcons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never thought it would all end like this. I never thought all the happy times would be killed by a single power crazed guy with a gun. I never thought that Tatara would end up dead before I did, I always thought I had at least another twenty years more even, but I didn't. My brother, my twin was taken from me... And I never thought that I would take Mikoto's spot, that I would become the Red King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kamiko's pov

*Memory*  
I was heading to the spot Tatara and I always met up when I was done with my Kendo lessons. I was actually in a fairly good mood today which was weird seeing as I was normally yelling at people for being rude to my twin. Just as I turned the corner I saw Tatara being beaten up by a couple bullies from school. I glared at the scene taking my wooden kendo sword out of its holster before running over. I quickly beat the guys off of him before standing in front of my brother.   
"Don't you fucking dare touch my brother." I growled before launching another round of attacks on them. When they finally escaped my rage I turned to my twin and knelled next to his side. "Tatara, I'm going to call an ambulance okay?" I asked him grabbing out my phone.  
"You shouldn't have hurt them." He answered in a weak whisper. I sighed but finished my call and soon enough we were in the hospital room.   
"I'm sorry Tatara, I should have gotten there sooner. I-I shouldn't have stay back." I told my twin as I bowed my head.   
"Calm down Kamiko, I'm fine." Tatara laughed making me feel even worse.  
"If you were fine you wouldn't be in the hospital with a broken foot and arm. I know it's my fault. Maybe if I wasn't always by your side you wouldn't be being beaten." I told him sighing. The door opened making me turn around. Mikoto Suoh and Izumo Kusanagi were the people who walked in. I nodded to them before turning back to Tatara.   
"I want you to tell me who did this." Mikoto said making Tatara smile at him.   
"You actually came." He told him. I chuckled getting out of the chair before grabbing my kendo sword from beside his bed. After grabbing a napkin I started cleaning the sword which had a bit of blood on it from me attacking those bullies. Mikoto obliged Tatara's wish and itched his foot before hitting him in the head and walking out. I sighed before following.   
"Mikoto, it was those bullies from school. The ones that always follow me because they like me. They must have gotten pissed that I was only paying attention to my twin and beat him up for it. I got them back though. Those idiots dare hurt my family." I growled glaring at the ground. Mikoto walked over to me and messed with my hair giving me a smile before walking off. I stared after him before returning to the room. Izumo was just leaving. I gave him a small smile. "Thank you, I know you guys made his day." I told him bowing my head slightly before entering the room. I shut the door and leaned against it blushing slightly.   
"Awe, does my sissy like someone?" Tatara asked. I walked over and punched him lightly on the shoulder.   
"Shut up brother." I growled though I doubt I looked very threatening with the blush that was as bright as a red rose.  
"You know you love me Kamiko." He said laughing. I smiled at him with a nod.  
"Of course big brother." I told him rolling my eyes slightly.  
*End of memory*

I was waiting with Yata for Tatara to come back from filming the city lights. "So boring, why are we waiting for him?" Yata asked messing with the wheels on his skate board.  
"Because he's my big brother." I told him rolling my eyes as I stared up at the blackened night sky. Everything was perfect until there was a loud shot from above us. I instantly knew it was a bullet being fired and jumped up from my sitting position.   
"Was that a gunshot?" Yata asked with wide eyes. I looked at him before running into the building and up the stairway to get to the roof. Yata just steps behind me. I pushed the door open tears falling down my face when I saw the scene. My brother, my twin brother had been shot, the person who shot him was nowhere to be seen. I quickly ran to his side.   
"Tatara, don't worry it's going to be okay." I told him as I pressed my hand on his wound to stop the bleeding. He smiled at me, blood running down his chin. "Just hang on brother, just hang on." I cried.   
"E-Everything will turn out okay." Tatara whispered his eyes closing.  
"No! No Tatara keep your eyes open. Don't leave me alone big brother!" I cried into his chest as he went limp in my arms. Someone pulled me away from him, I looked up to see all of Homra was there now. Mikoto was the one who pulled me away. I stared at him for a second before looking at my brother and then back again. I quickly shook my head before running off the roof and down the stairs with someone following me.   
'Why? Why Tatara? Why did you have to leave me? Why?' I yelled in my head as I ran off. The person following me caught up and grabbed my arm pulling me into them. I looked up and saw Izumo. "Why? Why him?" I asked Izumo before sobbing into his chest. Izumo picked me up and started walking, telling me everything would be okay but I knew it wouldn't. I was slowly falling asleep when we walked into Homra. Everyone was sitting on the couches sadly.  
"Is she okay?" Mikoto asked taking me from Izumo. I opened my eyes slightly, tears were still falling down my face.  
"Brother." I cried, pushing my face into Mikoto's chest. Izumo shook his head as Mikoto brought me upstairs into Tatara's and my room laying me on the bed. He sat down next to me and started playing with my hair.  
"I promise you Kamiko, we'll find his killer." Mikoto whispered as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in someone's arms and groaned. My head was killing me. Did Tatara have a nightmare last night and crawl into my bed? I pushed the hair out of my face and saw the person holding me to be Mikoto. My eyes widened as memories flew through my head. The gunshot Yata and I heard, running onto the roof and finding Tatara, Tatara dying in my arms. Tears ran down my face as I pulled away from Mikoto and got up. I grabbed a new outfit before heading into the bathroom. I took a quick shower before getting dressed in a black dress and black leggings. I put my beanie over my head before walking out of the bathroom and heading downstairs.   
Everyone besides Mikoto was up and moping around. "Kamiko, how did you sleep?" Izumo asked but I simply ignored him as I walked into the kitchen. I heard him sigh as I grabbed out headache medicine and a bottled water. After taking the medicine I laid on the floor with my eyes closed.   
*Memory*  
'Big brother stop tossing those, you're going to cut yourself.' I called out to my brother as he was messing around while we were making dinner.  
'No I'm not.' He replied before dropping the knife. I rolled my eyes at him as we both bursted out laughing.  
*End of memory*  
"Kamiko, you need to eat something." I heard Yata say as he walked into the room. I shrugged staying on the floor as more memories went through my mind. Tears slowly falling down my face.  
*Memory*  
'Why is there a horse here?' I questioned as I walked down the stairs. A brown horse was drinking out of a bowl on the bar. Izumo looked angry.   
'Isn't he pretty Kamiko?' Anna asked pulling my hand. I smiled at her before turning to my brother.  
'I'm guessing you had something to do with this didn't you Tatara?' I asked him with a smile. He beamed back nodding his head.   
'What can I say, Anna wanted the horse.' He answered making us burst out laughing. I walked over and hugged him shaking my head slightly.  
"Izumo is going to kill you." I whispered in his ear.  
"No he won't" Tatara answered back. I pulled back and we started laughing again.   
*End of memory*  
Someone picked me off the floor breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw it was Mikoto. "You need to eat something, you haven't eaten since lunch yesterday." Mikoto said handing me a plate of food that Izumo must have made. I frowned at him before sighing. We headed out of the kitchen and into the bar. I quickly sat down and started eating with everyone staring at me. However I was just staring at the video camera behind Izumo. Once I was done eating I went back into the kitchen cleaning the plate.  
'His stuff is everywhere, just a painful reminder that I failed to protect my dear older brother.' I thought with a sigh. I headed out of the room and started up stairs.  
"What are you going to do?" Izumo asked making me turn my head to him.  
"I'm going back to my room. If anyone needs me you know where to find me." I told him before retreating up the stairs.   
I sat down on Tatara's bed taking a deep breath. "You know brother, I never thought the day I'd have to do this on my own would come so soon. I thought we had more time... but I was wrong." I whispered before standing up. I jumped on my bed and grabbed my laptop instantly pulling up my videos of Tatara. One's that I had taped in secret to keep the memory of him alive.   
'Tatara's Singing' was the tape I eventually picked. The soft guitar sounds came out of the speakers and soon Tatara's voice joined them. In the video everyone but me was surrounding Tatara, I was in the corner with the video camera, I wanted to make memories with Tatara as well.  
The door to the room was opened. I quickly paused the video and looked up at Anna. "Your sad." She said as she climbed on the bed with me. "Is that Tatara?"  
"Yeah it is. Tatara wasn't the only one into camera's. I wanted to keep some memories of him alive since he never really videotaped himself." I told her replaying the video. I hugged Anna to me as we leaned against my bed frame listening to Tatara sing. "Should we share this with everyone else?" I asked her with a sad smile on my face. She nodded grabbing the laptop from me after pausing the video and then she ran out the door. I chuckled following her.   
"Guys!" Anna yelled as she placed the laptop on the bar and replayed the song. I shook my head with a small smile on my face before walking out of the bar. I sat down leaning against the building my hands clenched in fists.   
"We'll find the guy who killed him." Izumo said as he walked out of the bar.   
"Do we even know who it was?" I questioned making sure my face was emotionless.   
"He referred to himself as the Colorless King." Izumo answered making my aura flare up but I quickly stopped it. "I understand what you're feeling, Totsuka was dear to all of us."   
My head snapped up to look at him with a glare. "You'll never understand what I'm feeling." I snarled. "I'm going on a walk, don't bother me." With that I walked away hearing Izumo sigh as he headed back into the bar.


End file.
